


Energetic

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett hasn’t gotten laid in a while and asks Link to help him out a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energetic

“Good Mythical Morning!” Rhett threw his arms in the air enthusiastically as he and Link started taping another episode. He was really energetic that day; he even skipped his usual cup of coffee because he felt like he didn’t need it.

They were playing a game that day, and it was Rhett’s turn to quiz Link. Every time Link got a question right he’d tap Link on the arm or playfully squeeze his shoulder. The wheel ending involved Rhett dragging Link around the set a bit, and he gladly took hold of Link’s arm and guided him around the room.

Later that day, after the crew was gone, Rhett and Link were still in their office working. It was Friday and they decided to use the end of the week to get caught up on things.

“Hey Link.” Rhett got up and started playfully punching Link on the arm. “Can we go for a walk?”

Link turned towards Rhett. “No, I actually want to lay on the couch for a few minutes. What is with you today? Did you have a lot of sugar for breakfast?”

Rhett laughed. “No I’m just…really hyped up today. I’m going to take a stroll around the building, I’ll be right back.”  Rhett quickly left their office and went outside. He bounced around on his toes a bit before actually starting to walk.

“I need to burn off some of this energy. It’s driving me crazy.” Rhett guessed all his pent up energy stemmed from the fact that he hadn’t had sex in a while. He and his girlfriend had broken up a couple months ago, and the lack of a consistent sex life was causing him to bounce off the walls. He was kind of a horny guy to begin with, but lately the urges were worse than usual.

Rhett walked around the building a few times before going back inside and finding Link laying on the couch in their office.

“Feeling better, Rhett?

“Yeah, a little. Rhett sat down on the end of the couch and looked at Link. He was still pretty worked up, even after his walk. He smiled as he pounced on Link and dragged him to the floor.

“Rhett, what are you doing?”

He giggled. “Wrestling! We haven’t done this since college.”

“Rhett…I…ouch! Be careful!” Link fought back as Rhett tried to get a hold of his arms and legs. After about five minutes, Rhett had Link pinned down on his stomach. Rhett placed his legs on either side of Link, pressed his groin into his ass, and started thrusting and grinding against him.

“Whoa what the fuck Rhett?” Link tried to wiggle his way out from under Rhett’s weight but Rhett just pressed down further and continued to move his dick along Link’s ass. “What’s with the dry humping? We never did  _that_  in college.”

Rhett rolled off of Link and leaned against the couch. “Sorry man, I’m kind of horny right now.”

Link sat up. “Don’t you think finding a date would be more satisfying than putting your dick against my ass?”

Rhett snickered. “Yeah, probably.” He fidgeted a bit; wrestling with Link had made him a bit hard.

“Hey Link, you’re my best friend and I trust you…could you help me out a bit?”

“What?”

“Could you…” Rhett formed a fist with one of his hands and flicked his wrists a few times. “…me? Just a little?”

Link gave Rhett a confused look. “Wait. Are you asking me for a handjob?”

Rhett blushed. “Yeah. Just this once. I haven’t fucked in a while and it’s driving me crazy.”

Link couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Rhett, I know we’re close but really?”

“Come on Link, I’d do the same for you.”

Link laughed. “Really?”

Rhett nodded. “I’m serious.”

Link searched Rhett’s eyes, waiting to see when they’d reveal that this was all just a joke.  _Nope, he’s serious._  He looked around nervously. He knew they were the only ones left in the building so the possibility of getting caught was minimal. _Wait, am I actually going to do this?_

Rhett could see Link was conflicted. “Listen, if you don’t want to do it, it’s okay. I understand.” He stood up and Link did the same. “No Rhett, it’s okay. I’ll do it.”

“Are you serious?”

Link smiled. “Yeah. Just don’t tell anyone, okay?” Link walked out of the office and Rhett followed him. The two men went into the bathroom and shut the door. “Stand against the door.” Link said, and Rhett did as he asked.

“This is just going to be our secret, right?” Link stood in front of Rhett and put his hands on his waistband.

“I won’t whisper a word to anyone.” Rhett said.

Link undid Rhett’s jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. He took a moment to look at Rhett’s manhood before taking it in his hands. Being lifelong friends, they had seen each other naked a few times, but Link had never actually looked at Rhett before.  _I wonder if he’s ever looked at me._

Link moved to the side a little, buried his face in Rhett’s shoulder, and began to stroke him. He placed his other hand on the door in order to brace himself.

Rhett started to moan. “Oh wow…wow. Link you’re fucking incredible.”

Link blushed. Link had never touched another guy’s dick before, so he just did to Rhett what he typically did to himself. He teased the tip with his middle finger while rubbing his palm against the shaft. Rhett placed a hand on Link’s ass and pulled him closer. This made Link feel a little weird, but he went with it.  _He’s just really excited._

 “Link…Link.”  Rhett growled and Link could feel the vibrations in his chest. “Yes, this is good, keep going.”

Link was starting to feel more comfortable with the situation, mainly because what he was doing was working and Rhett liked it a lot. He grabbed Rhett’s dick like he was giving it a firm handshake and continued stroking. He kept his face buried in Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett continued to moan, the sounds he was making getting louder and louder.  _If that’s what Rhett sounds like during sex, I don’t know if I want to see what his face looks like._

“Mmmmmm…” Rhett whined. “Link I’m going to come.”

 _Fuck, how am I going to handle this?_  Link shrugged and decided it would be best to let Rhett come in his hand. The sink was right there, he could wash his hands.  _Very thoroughly._

Rhett squeezed Link’s ass as he came and purred like a kitten.  _After all that noise he’s quiet when he comes? Wow._  Link kept his position against Rhett until he could no longer stand the feel of Rhett’s come in his hand. He stepped away from Rhett and carefully walked over to the sink in order to wash his hands. Rhett pulled up his boxers and pants.

“So, are you feeling better?” Link looked up at Rhett, and Rhett stared at him like he was the most beautiful creature on earth. “Much, much better.” Rhett said softly. “Can I return the favor?”

Link turned red. “No, that’s not necessary. I’m just glad I was able to help you.” Link ducked his head down as he left the bathroom and went back to the office. _Hmm,_   _I kind of liked that._ Link was surprised at himself. Looking back he realized he did enjoy pleasuring Rhett like that _. I’m never going to tell him that though. He’ll never leave me alone about it._

Rhett walked into the office with a huge, satisfied smile on his face. “Are you ready to go home now?”

“Yup, let’s go.” Link quickly grabbed his things and headed out to the car. During the ride home, Rhett kept giving Link loving looks. He was absolutely smitten with his best friend now and couldn’t contain himself. Link tried his best to ignore Rhett’s gaze; he was still processing what had just taken place and didn’t want Rhett to know how much he enjoyed touching him. Rhett blew him a kiss as he got out of the car. “Good night, Link.”

“I think I’ve created a monster.” Link said as he pulled away. 


End file.
